Dream World
by Diabetic.T1
Summary: ONE SHOT; takes place during season 2. Damon is doing his nightly patrol of Elena's house and wanders up to her room. Katherine is there and they enter Elena's dream. What Damon finds surprises himself. Elena wants him...bad.


**So this is a one shot basically taking place sometime after Jenna stabs herself and when Stefan and Elena really break up. In my world they don't ever get back together. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

I sat in her tree. A _fucking_ tree outside her window as if I was some love struck Romeo, just waiting to declare my love for her. If my former self—the monster who originally came back to Mystic Falls—could see me now he would seriously kick my ass at how pathetic I was and how school boy I was acting when it came to my feelings for this _human_ girl.

Here I was, doing my nightly patrol of her house. Katherine was on the loose and there was no telling what she would do to Elena if given the opportunity, and so I took it upon myself to protect her. Each night since her break up with Stefan I would stalk her house like the predator I saw myself. I would make sure that nothing evil was going on.

Some nights I could hear Jeremy texting swiftly, sometimes he would even be on the phone with the evil witch. Elena didn't know just how close Bonnie and Jeremy were becoming. I found it a downgrade from Anna considering Bonnie was the biggest judgmental person I know. Other nights I would hear Jenna sneaking Alaric out. I smirk when Alaric leaves because at least one of us is getting laid. And on the more depressing nights I hear Elena. She's a big texter and so her fingers are constantly moving over her phone while she's supposed to be doing homework. Did that girl even go to school anymore to receive homework?

I am not surprised if she stopped going all together with how much supernatural beings are in her life.

On this one particular night I couldn't help but climb up her tree. Usually I stayed on the ground, in the dark so no one would see me. I just had to be close. I really put myself in more pain than anyone else. I could hear her heartbeat, the girlie music she chose to listen to, and then there was another heartbeat in her room. Curiosity got the better of me and so I became the peeping tom.

It wasn't my baby brother in her room. They had broken up a week ago because Elena deemed their relationship unsafe. Katherine went after Jenna and made her stab herself in the stomach, and now Elena finally realized that Katherine always wins. So instead of Stefan being in Elena's room, it was her other ex boyfriend, Matt the quarterback. I scoffed at how boyish he looked. He was basically a love sick puppy who followed Elena around because no matter how hard he tried to cover his feelings, he would always be in love with that girl.

"It's hard to explain Matt," she spoke softly from her bed. She was wearing her classic short shorts that showed off her long, tan legs and a small, tight tank top. I was pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bra either. "What we had was safe and comforting, but now…it's not."

I had to wonder if she was talking about Matt and hers relationship or 'we' as in Stefan and she.

"I get it Elena. I really do, and if you really feel that way then I think you were right to break up with Stefan. It's better to set him free right away than to drag him along."

Ooch, low blow, quarterback, but I watched intrigued as realization dawned upon Elena. She looked sad and apologetic all at the same time and I don't' think I've ever met a person who feels as much as she does.

"I never meant to hurt you Matt. You have to know that."

"I do," he answered.

"And what I had with Stefan was something special too, just like what you and I had, but things change." Elena worried her bottom lip and I urged for her to say more. I wanted to know what she was feeling.

"Yeah," Matt said awkwardly. "I heard his ex was back in town." Of course, Matt didn't know half of the story since he was kept in the dark about all supernatural things.

"Yeah. And although Katherine is back, I think this just made me realize sooner that maybe Stefan and I aren't meant to be. I think there's someone else."

Someone else? The hope in my chest was crushed and if I could suffocate then I would. Who was this new guy and when could I kill him? Because if Elena was going to feel anything for someone new than that person better be me. I have waited for what felt like forever to be with her so this new guy would have to wait in line.

Matt stayed for a few more minutes before he packed up his school stuff. They must have been working on a project. I watched in disgust as he wrapped his arms around Elena in a tight hug. She pulled back when he didn't let go right away and I wanted to rip his arms off for hugging her like that. I have been on the receiving end of Elena's hugs many times now and I know just how addicting they can be.

I stayed in her tree until she finished brushing her teeth and got into bed. My mind couldn't stop thinking about her confession. She didn't just break up with Stefan because of Katherine. She did it because something wasn't feeling right with her. She might have feelings for someone else. I would find out whom and destroy them because no one deserved to be with her.

As she closed her eyes and I heard her breathing even out I slowly pushed open her window and climbed through. Normally I wouldn't intrude, but just seeing Elena lying in bed like the angel that she is destroyed my thought process. I wasn't thinking clearly.

As my hand touched her delicate cheek I felt like a pussy and a champion when I noticed just how soft her skin is.

"You really do love this human," Katherine's voice taunted in a haunting whisper.

I turned around swiftly and growled lowly. "What are you doing here Katherine?" I was so distracted by Elena that I didn't even hear her replica enter the house.

"Relax," Katherine tapped my chest as she passed by me and looked down at Elena. "I'm not here to hurt her. I'm here to inspire her."

"You're not doing anything," I threatened. I squared my shoulders and swatted her hand away from Elena's face. "You're delusional if you think I'll let you touch her."

Katherine rolled her eyes and laughed comically. "Aren't you curious, Damon? To find out what she's really thinking inside that pretty little, confused head of hers? Because I have a feeling that she no longer dreams of Stefan."

I narrowed my eyes as Katherine's words threw me off for a second. If I did what Katherine was hinting at and if Elena ever found out then she would hate me. I was already treading on thin ice due to snapping Jeremy's neck and all, and so chancing my friendship with Elena even more could end up exploding in my face.

"No one would know but you and me," Katherine purred, running one of her manicured fingers down my chest. I grabbed it before she could trace it lower and bent it backwards so I could hear it break. "Dick," she muttered as she snapped it back into place and watched it heal within five seconds.

I looked down at Elena and saw a ghost of a smile flitter onto her face. She snuggled into the blankets to keep warm and I couldn't help but notice just how cold she was. Her nipples were straining against the cotton fabric of her tank top and my dick twitched in response.

"Go into her mind, Damon," Katherine whispered. "We'll set the setting and let Elena decide how the dream goes. No interference from us, we'll just be watching as Elena controls everything…everyone."

Katherine's mouth was by my ear, murmuring seductively, but I pushed her away because she just didn't do it for me anymore. Her pouty red lips were nothing compared to Elena's pink lips, her dark eyes that used to entice me now made me gag as I was used to seeing clear skin that was unblemished. Katherine just wasn't Elena.

But she still made me curious.

"Elena won't even know. Aren't you curious who this other guy is?" Katherine asked. "What if Elena is dreaming of him right now? Don't you want to know who he is? What he's doing to her to make her smile so much?"

Fuck! Katherine knew she had me because she smiled like the cat that got the milk. "No interference, Katherine," I warned. "I am not controlling Elena. We are simply watching."

"Deal."

And then I was shutting my eyes and concentrating purely on Elena and her dream. Katherine was picking where the dream was taking place, and then we would simply watch; nothing more. I made myself comfortable in the chair Elena had in her room, took a breath when I heard her chest rise and then fall, and the beating of her heart lolled me into her dream world.

When I opened my eyes I was in The Grill. Katherine was by my side as I searched around. I recognized some of the locals. Matt was behind the bar with Alaric sitting on a bar stool grading papers. Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, and Jeremy were sitting at a booth talking and eating. I saw Jenna walk up to Alaric with a huge smile, but when I kept looking around I couldn't spot Elena.

"Your idea sucks if Elena's not even dreaming of herself being here," I hissed. No one could hear us. We were like ghosts in this dream world.

Katherine smirked with a gleam in her eyes. "Look to your left in the far back."

I followed her instructions and felt my heart stop for a moment. Elena was in the back, wearing a cream colored dress that was strapless, had a corset design in the chest and a white belt in the middle. It barely covered her thighs as Damon turned his head to travel his eyes up her long legs. He watched as she took off her light blue jean jacket and put it carelessly on a high top table near the pool table.

She looked right at Damon and Katherine and smiled the biggest smile Damon had ever seen on her face. For a second he thought she was looking directly at him. Stupidly, he was about to say something clever but then something weird went through him and he saw his dream self cockily walk into The Grill, continue through his ghost self, and head straight to Elena.

His dream self was wearing practically the same clothes he was wearing in the moment; dark jeans, a black shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and black boots.

"You're late," she teased with a giggle.

I watched as dream Damon sauntered up to Elena, kissed her loudly on the mouth and I was surprised Elena didn't push him away when he pinned her against the table and used tongue. People were staring and in the background you could hear Tyler whooping to 'get some' and Caroline joking around saying 'get a room'.

Katherine and I walked over to the pool table as I felt something grow in my chest. Dream Damon had his hands on Elena's hips, pulling her closer as he still had her backed against the table so she couldn't move, although dream Elena was smiling coyly so I figure she really didn't want to move anyways.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," dream Damon said.

"Promise?" Elena flirted.

My jaw nearly dropped as I watched myself flare my eyes towards her and claim her mouth once more. This was too good to be true. Since when did Elena think like this? When I saw Katherine smirking proudly I knew she had something to do with this.

"You said no interference, Katherine," I accused.

She held her hands up in a surrendering motion. "I'm not doing anything, Damon. This is all innocent, Elena's thinking."

As I turned back around to see Elena bent over the pool table ready to take her shot, and then dream Damon surround her with his body bent over hers to show her how to correctly hit the ball, I was starting to think that maybe Elena wasn't so innocent as she led everyone to believe.

"She's in love with you Damon," Katherine spoke. "She may not be ready to tell you but you know it's true. She loves you."

I couldn't let myself think like that though. It was only weeks ago that she was telling me it will always be Stefan. What game was Katherine playing?

"What do you get out of this? We all know you only help yourself."

"Look over there." Katherine pointed across the room to one of the more secluded booths. I followed her pointing and saw Elena and Stefan sitting in the booth, laughing about something and holding hands. I nearly gagged.

"If Elena is playing pool with me and then sitting with Stefan I really don't get why you're doing this."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Look closer, smartass. The girl with Stefan has curly hair, better clothing choices and is drinking blood."

"That's not Elena. That's you?"

"Exactly," Katherine purred. "Elena is finally realizing that I belong with Stefan while she hides her feelings for you."

"Damon," I heard Elena's laughing voice call out. "Behave, we're in public." I watched as my dream hand patted Elena's ass and I instantly grew jealous.

"Green doesn't look good on you," Katherine commented.

I couldn't believe it. I was actually with Elena in this dream world and I was jealous of my fucking self.

"Well maybe we should leave the public scene," dream Damon suggested provocatively in Elena's ear.

"The nights still young. Don't leave yet," dream Katherine's voice rang out. She and Stefan joined Elena and dream Damon by the pool table.

I was confused as I watched Elena and Katherine interact. There was no hostility or jealousy issues going on. They were smiling and laughing together. They even were talking about plans of going shopping together.

"So are you nervous?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Please," dream Katherine scoffed. "There's nothing to be nervous about honey." She wrapped her arm around Elena's shoulders and pulled her into her body for a half hug. Elena was beaming with a smile. "It will hardly hurt for a second; especially if Damon does it right."

"Easy peasy," dream Damon boasted.

Stefan seemed to be worried about something as Elena gave him her soft doe eye look that could make any man melt to goo. "Stefan," she stated softly but firmly. "I've wanted this for months now. I'm almost twenty-one and that's been the plan for about a year now. I'm not going to change my mind. Jenna even supports it and Jeremy is accepting it. It seems like you're the only one worrying about this."

Dream Damon took Katherine's spot and pulled Elena close. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head messily and then smirked at Stefan. "Relax brother. It's her choice. It'll be a quick pop of the neck and a small feeding and then it'll be done."

"Let's go eat. I'm starving," Elena said before taking dream Damon's hand and pulling him away. She patted Stefan on the shoulder as she passed him and waved brightly to Katherine. The vampire called out to Elena to remind her about shopping the next day.

"You two are friends in this dream?" I asked incredulously.

Katherine had a wistful look on her face as she watched herself and Stefan start up a game of pool. "Elena knows that Stefan and I are meant to be together. She wants us to end up with each other."

Katherine was starting to believe this dream as if it were reality. When I looked around to find Elena I frowned.

"Where did they go?"

Katherine smirked. "Follow me."

She led me over to the bathrooms and I saw a brief image of Elena tugging dream Damon's hand into the bathroom and the flick of a lock could be heard.

"Are you going to follow?" Katherine asked.

It felt wrong to watch. This was Elena's personal dream, although she was obviously dreaming about me so in a way I had a right to see what Elena's dirty secrets were.

I started for the door, realizing I didn't even have to open the door to float through. I put a hand out to stop Katherine from walking in though.

"Damon," she purred. "Let me through. It's not like I don't know what Elena looks like and I've seen you plenty of times before."

I narrowed my eyes. "Go follow your dream self around. This show isn't for you."

I continued through the door and what I saw stunned me to silence. Elena had dream Damon pinned against the wall as she moved her hot little mouth all over my body.

"I thought you said you were hungry?" Dream Damon chuckled as Elena's small hands started lifting his shirt over his head frantically. Her movements were fast and precise as if she had done this act one hundred times before.

She knelt down on the ground, leaving a hot trail of kisses over dream Damon's chest. He shut his eyes with a groan as Elena blew hot air right over the button of his pants.

She looked up at him innocently. "I am hungry…but not for food."

Her hands quickly unbuttoned dream Damon's pants and whipped them down to his knees. His erection was fully erect and when she wrapped her mouth around him I started to grow in my pants. I felt as if I was watching a pornographic video that starred Elena and myself. In a way I was watching porn, but it made me jealous and angry that dream Damon got to have all the fun. If only I projected myself into his body. I could control what he said, how he reacted, what he felt.

But I thought better of it even though it was clear dream Damon was enjoying himself. I couldn't take over his body because then it wouldn't be Elena's dream anymore. I wouldn't know how the dream was supposed to end if I manipulated it.

"Fuck," dream Damon hissed as his hand reached down and grabbed a clump of Elena's hair. She sucked him harder and faster, nearly deep throating him while her hand came up and cupped his balls.

My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head as I saw just how much pleasure dream Damon was getting out of this.

"Whenever we talk about me changing I get all hot and wet for you," she purred before humming around my dream dick; nearly making me come on the spot.

Dream Damon practically ripped Elena's mouth away from his body and pulled her up. She let out a squeak and then a laugh.

"You're playing rough," she pouted.

Dream Damon nipped at her bottom lip before pushing her against the counter and lifting her up on it. "You love it," he taunted.

"Three more weeks," Elena whispered as she leaned her forehead against his.

If they were talking about what I think they were talking about then I was ready to explode. Did Elena really want to change? I always thought she told Stefan that she didn't want to be a vampire.

"Happy birthday to you." Dream Damon claimed her mouth, using that as a distraction to rip her panties away from her body. He stashed them in his back pocket before feeling her folds. "Perfect. You're already wet for me, baby."

"I'm always like this for you," she moaned as dream Damon pushed two fingers inside of her without warning. Elena bit down on dream Damon's shoulders to keep from screaming out. "Oh god," she panted, "Don't stop. Please, Damon."

I couldn't believe this. I have waited months for Elena and to see her with me like this was making me go insane. I wanted to get out of her dream, wake her up, and show her how good I could make her feel.

"I want more," she begged breathlessly.

Her dress was around her waist, bunched in dream Damon's hands as he picked her up effortlessly and heartlessly buried himself to the hilt in her. I felt like a pervert watching this even though it was myself fucking Elena like there would be no tomorrow, but the more I watched the harder I grew in my own pants.

Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands through his hair. Her mouth was attached to dream Damon's neck, kissing, sucking, and moaning. If she was trying her hardest to contain her moans of pleasure then I couldn't wait to hear what she sounded like when she didn't have to hold back.

"More Damon," she pleaded. Her nails raked down his neck, leaving red marks in their path, and she reached around his back to pull him inhumanly closer. Dream Damon was still moving inside of her at a brisk pace, slamming her back against the wall and pushing himself into her. Elena's legs were wrapped around his waist, and my own back was blocking the most glorious view of Elena. "I _need_ more."

My mouth fell to the floor as dream Damon bit into his wrist and held it up for Elena to bite into. Once her mouth was attached she turned her neck so dream Damon's canines could sink right into her delicate skin. Guttural groans and cries of pleasure hit their peak as I watched the couple come apart together.

Dream Damon rested his forehead against Elena's and grinned. "What now?"

Elena smiled back. "Just kiss me."

Blood smeared between them and I stood in shock at what just took place. Elena wants to turn. She wants me to turn her. We just had sex in The Grill's bathroom…but it wasn't me. It was all in Elena's head. She only dreamed about it and now I'm going to have to act as if I know nothing when all I'm going to be thinking about the next time I see Elena is how perfect she is and what it's like to be wrapped around her naked.

The scene around me was slowing fading away. First the bathroom was gone and all three of us and Katherine were standing in an open white space. And then dream Damon was slowing fading away.

I watched as Elena looked around groggily as if she was just waking up.

"Did you see enough?" Katherine asked happily. "I know I did."

"We should go," I said instead of answering her. "Elena's waking up."

I shut my eyes and when I opened them next I was sitting in Elena's room with the most painful erection of my life. Elena was still lying in bed with her eyes closed and a smile on her face while Katherine stood up from the window seat.

Katherine started to head towards the bedroom door. "You're leaving?"

"I'll be back when the time's right. Goodbye Damon," she purred before winking at me. I didn't like the smirk she gave me and I scowled and gawked at the same time when she slammed the door shut; effectively startling Elena awake and alert in bed.

"Damon?" She whispered; a hint of sleep still in her voice.

I was caught in her room after seeing her m-rated dream. I wanted her and I wanted her bad. The blush on her cheeks indicated that she remembered exactly what she dreamt about too. I sent her a smirk to play it cool.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just doing my nightly rounds; being a good neighbor and all."

This startled her just like the last time I said it. "Oh…well, thanks, I guess. You're not going to kill anyone this time, are you?"

I stood up and made my way to her window. Her question made me think of her deep secret of wanting to turn into a vampire. I winked at her before opening the window.

"I'll only kill if you ask." And then I was gone. Because it was true. I would do anything Elena Gilbert wanted; even if that meant waiting for her to be ready.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**


End file.
